


Is there somewhere

by MissMin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is in love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, its really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMin/pseuds/MissMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there any way Hinata could ever love Kageyama back? </p><p>Song fic based on 'Is there somewhere' by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there somewhere

  
_You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room._

Hinata Shouyou was bouncing around the room, his orange air still wet from a shower and a smile painted on his face. Kageyama was sitting on his bed watching the boy spin around the room, trying not to notice the way his shorts rode up his thigh as he danced or the way his borrowed shirt hung too low over his chest. He quickly shook his head. He needed to get over his stupid crush. It was just Hinata, after all.

Sleepovers had become a norm for the two recently. They usually had them at Kageyama's house, like did tonight.

"Oi, why are you dancing around like that?" Kageyama asked. "Calm down."

Hinata stopped dancing and moved over to stand beside Kageyama's bed. "You're no fun Bakeyama!" He said, punching the other lightly on the arm.

Kageyama sent him a glare but Hinata just giggled, plopping himself down on the bed beside his friend. "Will you toss to me tomorrow?" He asked, laying down and staring up at Kageyama's ceiling.

Kageyama didn't answer at first, distracted by the boy laid out beside him. He felt mesmerized by Hinata. By the damp orange hair that clung to his forehead and the way one of his shirt sleeves had fallen over his shoulder. By the way his eyes were shining as he spoke, as bright as the sun.

He couldn't help it. He wanted Hinata. He wanted to wrap his arms around him. He didn't want to feel like this, but he did. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Hinata was just too damn beautiful and too damn perfect and Kageyama hated it.

_I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain._

"Oi, Bakageyama why are you staring at me like that? Answer my question!"

Kageyama snapped out of his daze and met Hinata's eyes. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, looking away quickly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"That you'll toss to me tomorrow!"

"Oh. Obviously I will dumbass," Kageyama mumbled. He was finding it hard to concentrate. His could anyone concentrate when the literal sun was in such close proximity?

Hinata grinned, sitting up suddenly. "Yay! I can't wait for you to toss to me!" He cheered gleefully, now grinning at Kageyama.

Kageyama just stared again, watching Hinata closely. His eyes trailed down to Hinata's lips. They were so close. He could easily just lean a little closer and close the gap.

Hinata had gone silent, noticing that Kageyama was staring. "What's up with you? Why do you keep staring like that?" He asked.

 _I just want to feel your lips against my skin_.

Kageyama was not a bold person. He wasn't one to take big risks or confess his affections, but nonetheless he found himself suddenly leaning forward, pressing his lips to Hinata's.

It wasn't a long kiss, and afterwords both boys were left staring each other with wide eyes. Kageyama felt his cheeks go warm and hoped that Hinata didn't notice. He suddenly felt like such an idiot. There's no way Hinata would feel the same. Right?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

His sentence was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his again. Hinata's lips were soft, and the kiss was so warm and gentle, and god, Kageyama was so in love with Hinata Shouyou it was ridiculous.

Kageyama's hands searched for something to hold onto, finding their way to rest on Hinata's hips. Hinata wrapped his own arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling himself closer.

They stayed like that for a while, until they both remembered that breathing was pretty important. Kageyama pressed his forehead to Hinata's and stared at the smaller boy for a minute, a frown on his face.

Kissing Hinata felt so right, and was so incredibly perfect. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to want to kiss Hinata. Not the dumbass who spikes his tosses. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. But he did.

"Why do have that scary look on your face?" Hinata frowned. "Did you not like kissing me?" His brown eyes had suddenly widened with worry that he'd done something wrong and he removed his arms from around Kageyama's neck, ready to move away.

An overwhelming feeling of guilt fell over Kageyama and he held Hinata in place, pulling the boy closer. He pressed his ace into Hinata's neck, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"That's not it," he mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Hinata slowly moved his arms back around Kageyama and Kageyama felt whole again.

_I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me._

"I thought I didn't need you, but.." Kageyama paused, moving to look at the boy in front of him, clutching Hinata's shirt in his fists. Hinata was watching him carefully with wide eyes. That's when Kageyama spoke again.

"But you're everything."

And suddenly they were kissing again, this time more passionately, and Kageyama felt complete.

For the first time, Kageyama didn't pull out the guest futon. Instead, Hinata curled up beside him in his bed, laying his head on his chest. Kageyama stared down at the mop of orange hair with such fondness and he realized that this is what it must feel like to love someone.

He didn't mean for it to happen this way. He used to imagine a world where he and Hinata could be together. He used to ask himself if there was a different lifetime that he could actually confess his feelings. He wondered if there was a universe that Hinata could be his, because never once did he suspect that in this universe Hinata would kiss him back. He never imagined someone so perfect could love someone like him. That he could even be loved. But here he was now, and he didn't have to wonder anymore.

  
_Is there somewhere you can meet me?_

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, pressing small kisses to his hair, his temple, his forehead, his cheeks. Every spot he could reach was given a small kiss. This was real. This was everything. Hinata was everything. He never expected this to happen, but was grateful. He finally got to hold Hinata, and he never intended to let go.

  
_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight.  
I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
